The performances of communication channels are becoming more sensitive to tap weight values set in a filter of a transmitter. Since the optimal tap weights can vary from channel to channel, manually setting the transmitter tap weight values for each channel is not convenient. Alternatively, using the same tap weight values for a group of channels incurs a performance penalty since the same tap weight values may not be appropriate for every channel in the group.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram illustrating a normalized graph of a conventional unequalized channel pulse response 10 is shown. A single impulse generated by the transmitter has a normalized duration of a unit interval (i.e., 1 UI) or symbol interval, with a time zero corresponding to a current cursor 16. Samples 12-14 correspond to an inter symbol interference (i.e., ISI) to future symbols and are called precursor ISI. Samples 18-20 correspond to the IST of past symbols and are called postcursor ISI. Adapting the tap weights of the transmitter filter accordingly helps to reduce both the precursor ISI and the postcursor ISI.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for implementing a back channel adaptation using a channel pulse response.